Orange Kiss
by dityanicchi
Summary: Benarkah ia iri pada Inaho? Ataukah— [Inaho x Slaine] [boys love] [AU!after war]


Slaine selalu bertanya-tanya tentang banyak hal. Apakah begini, apakah begitu, apakah dulu begini, apakah sekarang masih begitu. Dia sudah memaafkan masa lalunya (seperti kata Hime-_sama_), dan hidup damai dengan orang-orang bumi seperti sekarang.

Seharusnya semua sudah jelas. Tapi mengapa masih ada tanya di hatinya?

.

.

**Aldnoah Zero **belong to **Gen Urobuchi**

**I take no profit**

**Mengandung unsur boys love/shounen-ai. Don't like don't read**

_[Let __**justice**__ be __**done**__, though the __**heavens **__**fall**__]_

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Slaine?"

Ia terlonjak akan suara familiar. Niatnya memandangi matahari terbenam dari atas Deucalion seketika sirna tatkala sosok yang Slaine sumpahi setia duduk di sisinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Asseylum tersenyum maklum, Slaine memang suka memendam masalahnya sendiri.

"Bukankah begini jauh lebih baik?" gumam sang Puteri, memandang jauh ke garis horizon.

Lalu Slaine teringat akan mimpi-mimpi Asseylum yang terdengar mustahil, sulit sekali bahkan untuk memimpikannya sekali pun. Namun Puteri menentangnya, mendobrak batas dimana mimpi adalah suatu hal yang bisa diperjuangkan hingga menjadi nyata—seperti saat ini.

"Slaine?"

"_Hai_, Hime-_sama_. Akhirnya mimpi-mimpi anda bisa terwujud."

"Dan semua itu berkat Slaine." Asseylum menatapnya, tersenyum manis. "Slaine yang memberiku mimpi-mimpi itu."

_Tapi mimpiku hanya sekedar mimpi, tidak seperti Anda._

Bahkan Slaine memikirkan semua ini dengan setengah hati. Walaupun ia makhluk bumi, tapi ia masih belum… terbiasa.

"Slaine."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, atas segalanya."

Senyuman Asseylum adalah hal terindah yang pernah Slaine lihat, _dulu_. Entah mengapa senyum itu tak lagi membuatnya berdebar, atau membuatnya tersipu, ataupun menjadi hal terindah lagi.

Slaine selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa begitu?

"Hime-_sam—_"

"Seylum-_san_."

Dan entah sejak kapan orang itu ada di sana.

"Inaho-_san_!"

Asseylum berlari kecil menghampiri Inaho, yang menatap Slaine dengan sorot datar, membuat pemuda beriris langit mengernyit bingung.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Inaho-_san_."

"Ya, Inko bilang padaku. Maaf, tadi aku harus menengok Mustag 00—"

Dan _blablablabla—_Slaine tak lagi melihat ke sana, ia tak sanggup—entah mengapa. Ia mencoba tuli, akan suara riang Asseylum yang bercerita tentang Aldnoah atau apalah—Slaine tidak sadar bahwa inilah _pertanyaannya_.

Selalu begini. Setiap Slaine melihat kedekatan Inaho dan Asseylum.

Pemuda Troyard itu mencengkeram dadanya. "_Kenapa?" _ia gelisah, _"Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Hime-_sama_ dengan Orenji?"_

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dalam benak Slaine. Apakah karena Kaizuka Inaho adalah musuh bebuyutannya, atau karena ia mengkhawatirkan Asseylum, atau mungkin dia iri pada Inaho karena sang Puteri tidak pernah terlihat secerah itu ketika bicara dengannya?

Benarkah ia iri pada Inaho? Ataukah—

—_pada Asseylum?_

.

.

Langit oranye, hampir gelap. Asseylum dan Inaho entah pergi kemana dan Slaine tidak peduli—ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Slaine menghela napas, baru saja hendak beranjak sebelum suara datar Kaizuka Inaho menghentikannya.

"Kelelawar."

Slaine mendesis, "Oranye."

Inaho duduk di sisinya, ikut memandangi potret bumi di kala senja. Keduanya diam, dan Slaine mulai bertanya-tanya lagi—kenapa ia berdebar-debar?

"Hentikan itu."

Slaine menoleh dan mendapati Inaho menatapnya, "Hentikan itu." Ulang pemuda itu.

Dahi Slaine berkerut, "Apanya?"

"Rasa iri-mu."

Iris biru Slaine membesar, kaget luar biasa. "A-apa maksudmu?!" _Sial, kenapa suaraku bergetar begini._

Inaho menatapnya, lama. Membuat Slaine salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandang (_Si Orenji itu, apa dia tidak punya stok ekspresi lain?!_). Inaho mendekat padanya dan menunjukkan jimat keberuntungan yang Slaine berikan pada Asseylum.

"Ingat benda ini?"

"I-itu—darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" Slaine ingin menyambarnya namun Inaho lebih cepat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengurung sang jimat dalam genggaman tangan kanan, tak ada celah bahkan untuk sekedar mengintipnya.

"Hei, kembalikan! Itu milik Puteri—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan padaku saja?"

Slaine mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Ini jadi milikku saja, ya?" ucap Inaho santai dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak menghiraukan Slaine yang memerah antara marah dan malu.

"Kenapa itu harus jadi milikmu?!"

Inaho menelengkan kepala, pose berpikir, "Kenapa, ya?" yang membuat Slaine jengkel setengah mati, "Karena pemiliknya sudah jadi milikku?"

Hening.

Hening lama.

Slaine mulai memproses segala informasi yang ia terima, sekecil apa pun. Hingga membuat matanya membola dan dadanya terasa sesak. "Maksudmu—" ia menelan ludah, pahit. "Maksudmu kau dan Puteri sudah—"

Inaho menarik pipi Slaine hingga empunya kesakitan, "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Ternyata kau bodoh, ya. Mana Kelelawar tangguh yang pernah melawanku di medan perang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku kele—" Slaine menggeleng-geleng, sadar telah salah fokus, "Jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi!"

Inaho menyentil dahi Slaine hingga pemiliknya kembali protes. Sepertinya si Oranye ini suka sekali menyiksanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Tidak, tadi itu ambigu. Jelaskan dengan benar."

"Kalau begitu hentikan rasa iri-mu itu."

"Aku tidak iri! Memangnya iri dengan siapa?!"

"Kau berbohong," Inaho menunjuk mata kirinya. "Mataku yang bilang."

Slaine yang merasa dipermainkan, memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Namun Inaho mencengkeram tangannya.

"Lepaskan, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan."

"Aku tidak butuh—"

Inaho membungkamnya, dengan ciuman.

.

_("Aku menemukanmu, Slaine Troyard")_

.

Sejenak dunia berhenti.

Slaine tidak bisa berpikir karena otaknya tiba-tiba macet. Yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan napas si bungsu Kaizuka dan kembang api yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Inaho mengecup bibirnya lembut, terlalu lembut. Slaine merasa ia tengah melayang saking lembutnya. Inaho mengusap pelan pipi Slaine dan berbisik padanya.

"Berhentilah iri pada Asseylum. Jimat ini milikmu, bukan?"

Slaine tidak sadar, bahwa kebiasaannya memandangi matahari terbenam adalah karena warna langit senja membuatnya teringat pada _seseorang_. Slaine tidak sadar, bahwa dalihnya mengawasi Asseylum saat bersama Inaho sebenarnya adalah dalih untuk mengamati _seseorang_. Slaine tidak sadar, bahwa hatinya yang dulu ia berikan pada Asseylum telah dicuri oleh _seseorang_.

Slaine tidak sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Inaho…"

Tapi dia sadar satu hal, bahwa sekarang dan selamanya, hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat adalah senyuman Kaizuka Inaho.

"Aku menyukaimu, Slaine."

Segala pertanyaan dalam benaknya terjawab sudah.

.

.

**\- FIN -**

.

.

Bisa dibilang ini pelampiasan jiwa fujo saya jadi pastinya terlalu OOC hahaha… orz

Ah, salahkan Slaine yg unyumunyu dan si awesome-Nao-kun, kalian selalu bikin saya berdelusi berlebihan padahal sekali ketemunya berantem mulu -_-

Ep 14 itu—_aku menemukanmu—_ugagagagagaga itu maksudnya apaaahh ;;;;;;;;; Nao-kun you make me—

.

.

**Omake **

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana dua siluet wanita menyaksikan utuh adegan senja Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard dengan reaksi berbeda-beda.

"_Hmph_. Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard… aku tidak menyangka—ufufufu."

"_Ugh_—Kapten, mengapa mereka tidak mengesampingkan dulu hal semacam itu? Bukankah masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi—"

"Misuzaki-_kun_, apa mau kuberitahu kenapa kau belum dapat pacar juga?"


End file.
